Sukko Week Addition(s?)
by Fallen Spear
Summary: Just wanted to contribute to Sukko week, since we're doing it. Maybe I'll even write a few, if I have the time for it. Don't hold your breath.
1. Memories

**Though quite honestly I shouldn't have made the time for this, I really wanted to contribute to Sukko week. I decided to halt the angst for a day, and see if I am actually capable of writing pure fluff. I guess it comes easy to me, as I threw this out in a few hours.**

 **Though obviously set much more in the future from my current story 'Antidote', I did write this within the same canon. Hence, you might get to look forward to some of the things spoiled here! Obviously we get to see a much healthier, well-adjusted Sucy here. It's a good thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

On one breezy Saturday afternoon, in the middle of a grassy field that hid between the surrounding hills, a small unassuming stone bridge could be seen spanning a small and gentle river. Hidden away from prying eyes, magically suspended over the river underneath the little bridge was a small hammock, in which sat two young witches enjoying a much desired day off from their studies.

The two witches, who could be heard giggling throughout the morning by passersby and yet unseen from the road, had become quieter as the afternoon pressed on, opting simply to hold one another and enjoy the others' presence. Hours seemed to drift by in this way, until, finally, the puce haired witch spoke up to break the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Hm?" Was Akko's reply, opening her eyes to look at Sucy inquisitively. She would never grow tired of staring into that deep crimson eye.

"I mean spending our anniversary like this. I know you said you wanted to, but I feel like this kind of date suits my personality much more than yours." The girls often tried to balance their dates between introverted seclusion and extravagant outings to suit both their needs, though Akko's dates usually left Sucy more exhausted. Thus, for their one year anniversary, they had agreed to a small and quiet outing to the bridge where they had first met.

"This again?" Akko lifted her finger to give Sucy's nose a small -boop!- "I told you, I want to spend our one year with you, and only you. And it's just so fitting to do it here!" She looked up towards the stone bridge that served as their ceiling, her mind drifting back through the year.

Sucy seemed to relax a bit more, nuzzling into Akko's chest. I think you're more fond of this bridge than I am. Don't get me wrong, it has so much meaning to me!" She quickly added, looking up into Akko's slightly horrified gaze. "It's just that, I was so pointlessly mean to you when we first met. I kind of regret it."

"Kind of?" Akko ruffled Sucy's hair slightly. "I doubt that. And as for being 'pointlessly mean'?" She offered a teasing smile when Sucy looked up, and finished, "That's just Sucy being Sucy!"

Her comment was met with a sharp toothed bite on the chest, digging into her left breast. With a sharp yelp, Akko cried out, "Ouch, Sucy! What was that for?"

Sucy looked up with her characteristically impish grin and replied, "Just being Sucy!" Akko knew from experience that Sucy had many desires and personalities so to speak. It was unfortunate (and slightly alluring) that so many of them had a malicious nature.

"Would you like me to apologize, Guinea Pig?" Sucy cooed with a devilishly sweet smile, before dipping to press her lips to the bite mark she had made. She offered a few sweet kisses, something that made Akko's heart begin to race. She began to feel the heat rise in her neck, her face feeling flushed. But then, in an uncharacteristic move, Sucy stopped, opting instead to press her ear to the girls chest. Akko realized she was listening to her heartbeat.

"What's your favorite memory of us?" Sucy asked after a moment.

Akko, still feeling a bit flushed, finally replied, "I… Uh... " She thought for a moment more. "It's hard to pick just one. Every moment with you is my favorite!"

"Typical." Sucy rolled her eyes, unseen by the brunette witch. "Fine, it doesn't have to be a winner-take-all date. Just talk about some fond memories. Please?" She added, knowing that Akko could never resist a seemingly emotionally vulnerable request. She tried not to manipulate the girl _too_ often with it.

"Oh, alright then." She thought hard for a moment, before finally answering, "Do you remember our first real date?" Sucy nodded into her chest. "You tried so hard to make it memorable for me, even though you hated it!"

Sucy thought back, remembering the exhausting effort that she had put in. The broom ride to a large feudal Japanese festival, the crowded and mundane human magic show (seriously, how was slight-of-hand mimicry considered magic?) and a crowded carnival to finish off the day. Sucy had been so exhausted, they almost crashed on the flight home, and she had to sleep for a whole day to recuperate.

"You deserved it," before adding thoughtfully, "after all I had put you through. The mean jokes, the cockatrice incident, the mushroom and Sucyland fiasco…" They had taken to calling her innerworld "Sucyland". Akko's idea. "The point is, I spend so much time being 'pointlessly mean'" she gave Akko a hard poke in her stomach, "that a day of nice gestures couldn't kill me. Well, it almost did, but I've survived worse." She added with a shrug.

Akko smiled appreciatively. "Thank you. I know I've said it before, but I'll never not love that day. I had so much fun!"

Still a little embarrassed, Sucy buried her face a little more tightly into Akko's chest. "Idiot." She mumbled softly. Akko didn't mind- The insult was more of a pet name by this point.

"What about you?" Akko asked. "What's one of your favorite memories?"

Now that she was the one on the spot, she found that it was actually pretty hard to pick just one memory to share. "Ooh, what to pick? There was the time you turned into a bunny and couldn't change back, and I got to carry you in my hat all day-" She heard Akko grumble above her, making out words like "not fair" and "still learning". Sucy continued, "Or how about the potion that removed your conscious filter for a day? What was it you called Professor Finnelan when she caught us kissing? A 'jealous old hag who just needed to get plowed'?" Sucy snickered at the horrified look on the Professor's face.

"That's not funny!" Akko shouted, burning with embarrassment. "I almost got expelled for that!"

"Yeah yeah, I told them what happened, didn't I? Eventually…" Sucy and Akko had spent a week in detention afterwards. All in all, still worth it. "Speaking of kissing…" Sucy's hand moved down to Akko's outer thigh, then inward, caressing the brunette softly just below her more sensitive area. "How about the first time my hand got to slip down on you…?" Sucy chuckled in satisfaction, seeing her darling's face once again become flushed.

But before things got too hot and bothered, and before she lost herself to her own passion, she stopped. Lifting her hand to cup Akko's face, she turned to stare deeply into her scarlet eyes. "But there are sweet moments too, even for me. Like when you first confessed to me, even though I had been so standoffish to you. Or when you, normally so sweet and innocent, slapped those girls when you heard them calling me 'Creepy Sucy'." She smiled fondly seeing the look in Akko's eyes, which clearly said, ' _I'd do it again, too.'_ She loved that about the girl. "And the mornings I wake up to find that you've snuck into my bed, claiming to be cold, or scared, or even that you missed me." To this, Akko simply stuck out her tongue and knocked herself on the head.

Suddenly, Akko's eyes lit up. "Do you remember the first morning that Lotte caught us making out in bed together?! I had no idea she could get so mad!" They both exchanged a mixed look, one part amusement, one part guilt. They had tried their best not to rub their relationship in their roommates face and all, but it was difficult. Much to their chagrin, she unfortunately had to play the role of third wheel at times, no matter how hard they tried to include her in things.

"She got her romance in the end though, right?" Sucy attempted to justify. The girl had finally given Frank a chance, and their romance had spun off into the novel-esque fantasy she'd always dreamed about. This had the added benefit of giving Sucy and Akko more nights alone.

From there, the girls continued to share their favorite memories with one another. They reminisced for hours, sometimes giggling or laughing hysterically, sometimes arguing about the details of a particular memory they disagreed about. The world continued to move around them, as the villagers travelled home from their fields and the sun began to set from its long journey through the sky. But the girls were unaware of anything but themselves, frozen in time and memory, sharing the joy of one another's presence.

As the sun began to set in earnest, causing darkness to slowly creep over the field, the girls had to huddle closer for warmth under the blanket that Sucy had summoned. Their conversation had slowly come to a halt, dwindling back into a comfortable silence, both girls content merely to listen to the soft breathing of the other.

Finally, after the sun had fully set, Akko decided to break the silence. "Suce?" She wondered if the other girl was even awake.

"Hm?"

Now it was time for Akko to shift lower into Sucy's chest, resting her head against her steady heartbeat. "I can't wait to make more memories with you. I love you."

Sucy brought her hand to Akko's face, cupping her chin and pushing it up, so that their eyes could meet. Even in the darkness, Sucy could make out the burning light in Akko's eyes that brought life to the puce haired witches soul. "C'mere, Guinea Pig." Akko shifted upward, so that the girls faces were closer to one another. "I love you too." Sucy mumbled. Her voice was soft, but earnest. "Happy Anniversary."

The girls leaned into each other, the distance between their lips finally closing into a sweet embrace. In that one kiss that would last the night, they sought to communicate everything in their hearts that mere words could not hope to say.

' _Of all my favorite memories, this one is by far the best.'_ The girls thought in unison. In that moment, they both hoped the other felt the same.

* * *

 **Ahhh! I love romance. Why am I making the full series so dark again?**


	2. In Sickness and In Health

"Suuucccyyy! Let me go, I'm fine!" Akko complained loudly to the young witch who was sitting atop her, pinning her to the ground and preventing Akko from leaving the room.

Red Team's morning had begun with a hectic start. What had started as a couple's quarrel over Akko's head cold had quickly escalated into a magical scuffle, a fairly one-sided battle which inevitably resulted in their current circumstance. Akko struggled in vain to untie the knot that bound her hands behind her back, while Sucy lazily turned another page of the book she was reading.

"I told you, you're too sick to go to class. You've been over exerting yourself for weeks trying to solve everyone else's problems while neglecting your own well being. This time, I'm putting my foot down. Or my butt, I guess I should say." She said this with a smirk, wiggling her bottom against Akko's back. Though fairly weaker than her girlfriend, Sucy had learned through practice how to easily subdue the girl. It came in handy often.

"But if I don't get to class, Professor Finnelan's going to-"

"No."

"And I told Diana I would try and help her-"

"Nope."

"And Lotte and me were going to-"

"Not today you aren't."

"Ugh!" Akko finally stopped struggling, laying her head face down in defeat. "Why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered, pouting her lower lip out.

Sucy looked down at the girl without pity. "You're being selfish, Akko. In trying to help out everyone around you, you're hurting the one person I actually care about." Her face dropped into a look of concern. "So why not spend the day helping me out instead?"

Akko looked up hesitantly. "What exactly do you need me to do?" Though she looked uncertain, there was a note of hopeful expectancy in her voice.

"I need you to get in bed and rest."

Akko moaned loudly and began kicking her feet up and down like a pouting toddler. Though she hated to admit it, the battle was already won: Sucy's argument was iron-clad.

"Okay, okay! You win. I'll get in bed."

Sucy looked at her hesitantly, deciding whether or not the girl was lying to her. After a moment however, she stood up and waved her wand, loosening the binds around Akko's hands. Pointing her wand at Akko like a loaded weapon, she barked, "In bed. No funny business!"

"Yes Warden." Akko stood and marched to her bed, tucking herself in under the covers. She had to admit, she was feeling a bit under the weather, something she was quite unwilling to share with her overbearing girlfriend. Still feeling a bit frustrated at her loss, she pulled the blankets up to her face, so that only her eyes could be seen glaring out at Sucy. Far from being phased, Sucy let out a laugh, bemused by the childish pouting of her stubborn lover.

"That's a good girl. Now I want you to stay in bed while I go to class. I'll stop by Professor Finnelan's class to tell her where you are, I'll get Lotte to take double notes for you, and I'll whip up some medicine during potions." She walked toward the girl, still hiding behind her blankets, and pressed her forehead against Akko's. "I love you, guinea pig. Get better for me, okay?"

Akko lowered the blankets a few inches to reveal her smile- It was just too rare to see Sucy in an affectionate mood. "Okay, I'll try. I love you too."

Sucy smiled, ruffling the hair on her head. She pulled her head back from Akko's, replacing the pressure on her forehead with a swift kiss. With that, she turned to gather her things, and was off to class, leaving Akko alone in bed.

For a moment, she considered the possibility of rebelling and sneaking off to class now that Sucy was gone. Images of the argument to come began to flow through her mind, however, and she decided against it. It wasn't the anger that scared her (as frightening as it would inevitably be) but rather, the betrayed look that she would receive for her disobedience. Sucy was being uncharacteristically worried for her, and Akko loathed the idea of hurting the girl's trust.

With a sigh, she rolled over into the bed. She did feel pretty tired still…

* * *

A few hours later, Sucy sat at her desk in the dorm room, casually flipping through a textbook while shovelling a heap of potatoes into her mouth. The room was unusually quiet, except for the sounds of Akko's soft breathing as she soundly slept a few feet away from Sucy's watchful eye.

"After all the trouble you gave me this morning. Honestly, guinea pig…" She whispered to herself, glancing up from her book to watch the sleeping girl for a moment. It was endearing how the normally raucous girl could sleep so peacefully, leaving Sucy with both the satisfaction of some peace and quiet commingled with the constant reassurance of her girlfriends wellbeing. A true two-for-one! 'Maybe Akko should get sick more often…' She thought mischievously, wondering if there were any potions that could induce a common head cold.

A few small, quiet knocks on the door roused Sucy from her scheming. Irritated, and not wanting Akko to wake up, Sucy quietly stood to answer the door.

"Diana?" Sucy opened the door just enough to see the slim blonde heiress peering back at her, standing with her usual haughty air of regality.

"Oh, hello Ms. Manbavaran. Is Akko inside?" She asked, peering over Sucy's head into the room. Her eyes came to rest on Akko's sleeping form, and she folded her arms in irritation. "Lazy girl! I should have expected her to go back on her promise to help me."

Sucy's face darkened. "Listen here, princess." She accentuated the last word with as much poison as she could muster. "Akko is feeling sick, so I've forced her on bed rest. If you have a problem, take it up with me."

Taken aback, Diana relaxed her posture. "Oh, oh my. I didn't realize- Yes of c-course!" She stammered, looking extremely abashed. Sucy grinned inwardly- It wasn't often that Diana could lose her cool facade. "I'm quite sorry, I'll leave her to rest-"

"Diana?" Akko's voice sleepily called out from behind Sucy. She turned to see the girl sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it was. Give me a second to-"

"Absolutely not, Akko." Sucy's voice was firm. "I told you that you weren't leaving bed today." Akko looked torn.

"I know, but please Suce! I promised I'd help Diana with something today, it's really important!"

"What's so important?" Sucy asked, looking between the two girls. Akko opened her mouth to reply, before being cut off by Diana.

"It's nothing. Nothing!" she said warningly toward Akko, who closed her mouth again, looking abashed. "If you're feeling sick, there's no helping it. Listen to Sucy and stay in bed, Akko."

Akko looked defeated. Sucy knew that being unable to help all of her friends was perhaps the worst kind of punishment for Akko, who was too good natured at heart. A strange sense of pity overcame Sucy after watching her girlfriend come close to tears.

"I'm not sure what the fuss is about, but I can help in Akko's place." Sucy looked between the girls again, both looking quite shocked. It was unheard of for Sucy to help almost anyone, especially Diana.

"N-no, that's quite alright Ms. Man.. er, Sucy. I'm sure I can manage on my own…" Diana trailed off. She was being uncharacteristically shy about this whole ordeal, which piqued Sucy's curiosity. Just what in the world had Akko agreed to?

"Look, I'm not incredibly thrilled about it, but Akko won't stop pouting all day if you walk out of here without help. I'm really doing myself a favor by helping you." Akko beamed at her appreciatively.

"Oh alright." Diana huffed. The girl must have been pretty desperate to accept Sucy's help; their mutual disdain from the previous year hadn't fully dissipated yet.

"So what is it we're doing, exactly?" Sucy asked.

Diana raised an eyebrow over Sucy's shoulder, directed at Akko. "Are you sure she can even help me?"

"Oh, absolutely! Sucy's actually the one who taught me last year." Akko bounced up and down in her bed, clapping excitedly.

"Taught you what, exactly?" Sucy thought back, but couldn't guess what they were talking about. Potions? Schoolwork? The heiress was proficient in both already, Sucy was loathe to admit.

"Well, it's a bit awkward, really." Diana mumbled, refusing to look Sucy in the eye. "Andrew's father is throwing a ball this weekend, and he's insisted I attend as his date." Sucy continued to stare blankly at her, wondering where this was headed. "I was raised in a house full of women, you see, and I was never actually taught how to… well…"

"She doesn't know how to dance with a partner!" Akko nearly shouted, earning herself a murderous stare from the pair in the doorframe. She retreated back into the safety of her covers.

Sucy looked back at the blonde girl, snickering. "Little miss perfect doesn't know how to dance, and she needs help from the most admittedly socially awkward girl in the entire school." It was true that Sucy had shown Akko the basics of dancing before last year's ball, though even her girlfriend never learned where Sucy had acquired the skill. Still, the idea of having to dance with Diana…

"Oh fine then. But I don't like the idea of you touching me, so we'll use a golem. I should be able to make it imitate human movement by now."

Diana's face looked relieved, clearly as averse to having to dance with Sucy and Sucy was with her. It felt strange to be on the same page with the snob for once.

A few moments later, Sucy was leaving the dorm room again with a bag of potions and a hesitant Diana in tow. "Go back to sleep, Akko. I've left a slumber potion next to your bed- A few sips oughta do."

The brunette let out a sneeze before waving, "Thanks, Suce! You're the best!"

* * *

Later that evening, Sucy trudged back toward her dorm room, covered in oil and completely exhausted. Her day had become a non stop barrage of requests from all of Akko's friends, each seemingly having a more urgent request than the last.

It had started with dancing lessons with Diana, whom she had guided with the use of a golem controlled by puppet magic around an empty classroom. No sooner had she made her way back to her room was she met by Amanda, who needed Akko's help training for a broom race (Apparently, she thought training against Shooting Star would give her an edge against the competition.) Unfortunately, Sucy couldn't ride the broom, so Amanda had to make due with Sucy's training (which involved dodging spells sent after her by a pursuing opponent.)

Hoping to eat dinner with Akko, Sucy came back to the room yet again to find that Lotte needed a friend to go to a Night Fall book signing (Seriously, she had already met the author, why did she need her autograph again?!) Returning home a few hours later, she found Constanze waiting outside of their room, who silently grabbed Sucy by the hand and led her to her workshop to help test a new mechanical creation. The machine, whose intended purpose Sucy still wasn't able to deduce, had malfunctioned, spewing both of the girls in hot oil and leaving Sucy in her current state.

When she got back to the room, Akko was still thankfully asleep, leaving her time to grab a quick shower. When she came back into the room, Akko began to stir. "S-Sucy?" The girl yawned. "What time is it?"

"Almost bedtime, guinea pig." Sucy collapsed onto the side of Akko's bed, laying her head in the girl's lap. She felt exhausted. "I don't understand how you do it everyday. Helping people is just so hard."

"Hey." Sucy looked up at the suddenly serious tone Akko was using. "I know today was really hard for you. I don't know if I can even find the words to express my gratitude, but…" She trailed off, grabbing Sucy's hand as she did so and giving it a tight squeeze. "You're the most amazing person in my life, Sucy. I never realized I could be loved by someone this much."

Sucy felt a strange choke in her throat as she looked into Akko's eyes. They were serious, the playful light hearted gleam in them being replaced with sincerity, determination, and unbridled love. Overwhelming affection for the girl who had not only taken care of her all day, but run herself ragged just to make her happy and put her mind at ease. The girl refused to let the gesture go unappreciated.

She smiled. "Idiot. Of course I love you." But then she changed her face to fit the mood, looking solemn. "I can't love our friends the way you do, I'm just not that kind of person. The way you care for them, helping them with problems, its an oddity that I can't really fathom." Her face had darkened, as she pondered how she could even be worthy of the kindhearted girl in front of her. "But… Well, I can't love everyone the way you do. But today, I learned that I can love you like you would love me. And so even if I don't care about Diana's dance, Lotte's books, or everyone else's problems, I care about you. I just wanted to be able to show you that today."

Akko looked at her girlfriend for a moment, unsure of the right words to express her feelings in that moment. She decided instead to get out of bed and sit on the floor next to the girl, pressing their bodies together warmly. "You do realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, right?" She whispered this softly to Sucy, who looked surprised.

She cocked an eyebrow before playfully teasing, "Coming from an idiot like you? I'm not sure if I should believe that." Her smile broke into a grin, her sharp interlocking fangs turned upward into a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Akko had been impatient all day, having been bedridden and forbidden to have any physical contact with the girl. She leaned in slowly, closing her eyes just as she saw Sucy began to do the same. Their lips grew closer, mere inches from each other…

-Achoo!-

Akko looked up, to see Sucy withdrawing her face from her sleeve. Now that she had gotten closer to the girl, it was obvious to see that Sucy was paler than usual. Slowly lifting her hand, she pushed back the witches bangs to fully reveal her forehead, which she pushed against her own. It was hot.

Feeling slightly disappointed, she let out a giggle. "It looks like I get to take care of you tomorrow!" Akko grinned, now elated that she would get to return the favor.

Sucy grimaced. "And how are you going to do that when everybody and their sister needs a favor?"

Akko pondered that for a moment. "Well, I guess they'll have to wait another day, because I'm not leaving your side at all tomorrow. Helping people you love is important, but even I have my priorities!"

A genuine smile of appreciation broke across Sucy's face. She cuddled into Akko's lap and mumbled, "Maybe being sick isn't so bad after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. On the other hand, I made no promises. Hope you've enjoyed the light-hearted stuff, I'm getting back to "Antidote" this week!**


End file.
